The Girl With The Blue-Gray Eyes
by DauntlessWarriorsSwag12
Summary: "Although, I can only think of that girl. It was a very small act of kindness and selflessness to her, but a great deal to me. Maybe Marcus will only hit me once or twice, maybe not at all tonight. But all I know is that somehow I need to repay that girl with the blue-gray eyes. And learn her name." ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! Mel here with...A STORY!** **Gasp! Haha! I really love it Tris and Tobias meet in Abnegation, but they aren't like, childhood besties because I like their love story as it is, so I came up with this! .Anyways I don't wanna waste your guys time with a crummy A/N so...yeah. Just wanted to say Hello. Oh, and P.S. I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!**

** -Mel 4**

* * *

><p>I walk to the school cafeteria trying to keep my head low, like all the other Abnegation kids. When I enter the cafeteria the stench of food fills my nose, making my stomach growl. All the other people in the area stare at me, Erudites sneering at me, my fellow faction members look embarrassed although they try to hide it, and my father is glaring at me. And I know what's coming next. The Erudite will report this to Jeanine Matthews, a report will come out about the Abnegation or more specifically my father, not feeding their children, and the part I dread the most, where my <em>father<em> takes out his belt, loop by loop and decides that for some reason, it's a good idea to beat the life out of his kid.

Oh, did I forget to tell you who I am? Well, my apologies.

My name is Tobias Eaton. I am 13 years old, probably the most awkward age you can be for a boy **(I actually don't know if that's true so sorry if it isn't because, A) I'm not even 13 or older and B) I'm not a guy) **, so I make stupid mistakes...sue me. I live in Abnegation, the selfless faction and my father is Marcus Eaton. Yes, Marcus Eaton, the most influential Abnegation/government leader, but everyone has an evil side, yes? Wel, Marcus's evil side is that he likes to hit people, his family to be specific, and he loves power. Being in control basically. And like every family, there has to be a mother involved. **(It's in the future. I like to think that it's either kill your baby or keep it. No adoption. Unless you have someone willing to take the baby) **And boy did I have a mother. She was the only one that knew what was going on in the Eaton household, besides Marcus and me. She's dead though. Something about a baby. But my gut says that Marcus had something to do with it..._  
><em>

Anyways, away from the introductions.

I quickly grab my lunch from the Abnegation lunch line. An apple and chicken with no seasoning. Yuck. As I walk my way over to my usual table, a table in the far back that's hidden. Away from all the factions, where I am just by myself. Some Erudites shout,

"Stiff!" "Lookie guys, it's Eaton boy" "Stiff!"

But after 8 years of this you kind of learn to ignore it.

"Welcome back to school Stiff! Heard you were gone for a month! Look guys the freak is ignoring us!" A Dauntless boy about 2 years younger than me high-fives his friends choking over his laughter.

Oh, yeah did I mention that this is my first day back after missing a month? Or that I'm the 'freak' of my faction. Well... let me just say that Marcus went a bit carried away with a beating one night and I'm pretty sure the excuse 'I fell off a tree' won't work if you already used it like a million times. Plus, I don't even like heights! As for being a 'freak'... if only they knew what was going on in my house.

"Yeah Stiff! I heard that your Daddy was coming to watch us eat. Do you really need him to wipe your hands and cut your food into smaller pieces?!"

I freeze. My father is coming to the cafeteria?! I knew he was going to come to school today to talk with the teachers and other stuff like that, but I didn't expect him to come to the cafeteria...wait a minute...I should have expected this... IDIOT!

For normal kids, having a parent come over to school would just mean a lot of embarrassment, but in Marcus's case... it's the exact opposite. I have to make sure to be on my best behavior and not show my...Diver..Diverence? Dervergence? Divergence? Whatever.

I look at the Dauntless boy, Zeke, I think his name was. He looks my age and he's probably in my Factions History class. And he smirks and holds up a radical sign. He and his group of friends howl with laughter, smacking each other on the back and punching each other's arms lightly.

I can't help, but frown. He seemed nice enough in Factions History class, asking for a pencil instead of forcefully taking mine. We even talked a little bit as well. It was mostly about the aptitude test and what it'll be about. He laughed slightly and patted my back. But I of all people should understand that not all people are how as they seem when they talk to you for a first time. Just look at how many people look up to my father after barley speaking a word to him.

Back to Zeke. Now that I think about it, I wonder what faction he'll transfer to when he's of age. Chances are he'll stay Dauntless. I thought about what would happen if I ever transfer to Dauntless. It, at least, seemed better than all the others. Would I even make it into Dauntless without dieing? Would Zeke become my friend? Would I really become the first Abnegation-Dauntless transfer in over a decade? No, that's a stupid idea and thought. **(Oh _Four_...think again)**

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Marcus walking in with Mrs. Rose, my Math teacher. Talking, laughing, and they both have on masks, keeping them from scratching each other apart.

I dive into a table where it is a sea of gray. Looking down and eating quietly, like what I hope is a normal Abnegation. I hear the small mutters and mumbles of other Abnegations around me, probably wondering why the heck I'm sitting here.

Again, out of the corner out my eye, I see Marcus part away from Mrs. Rose and walk towards me.

I'm panicking on the inside, I mean who wouldn't? This moment is whether or not my beating tonight will be extra hard. I feel a hard hand clamp onto my scrawny shoulder and everything is slow.

"So Tobias, how is your day?" The voice is soft and calming, definitely not my fathers.

I look up slowly to see a pair of beautiful blue-gray eyes sucking my dark blue ones in. She looks a little bit younger than me, 2 years at most with blond hair in a tight bun and her Abnegation robes flowing down her body. She is beautiful. There are 3 other people next to her and I see all 3 of them looking at her in shock.

"Great" I lie. Good thing I'm not in Candor. Marcus narrows his eyes at then drifts his eyes to the blue-gray eyed angel, whose name I don't know.

"What are you guys talking about" He asks suspicious.

"Umm, Mr. Eaton" Another small and soft voice squeaks next to _her._

"Yes, Susan?" My father calmly answers and I want to be able to save 'Susan' from my fathers 'wrath', but I can't. I'm too much of a coward.

"That was a selfish question, Mr. Eaton. But to answer it, we were all talking about better ways to help the factionless. Tobias actually helps the factionless, only he does it in private" Blue-gray says smiling warmly at me. And I can't help, but... stop breathing.

"Is this true?" My father gazes at me even more suspicious. His face looks like he's tracing for any features of me lieing.

"Yes" I answer with no emotion on my face.

"Well then. We shall go now. Come on Tobias" I can't help, but let out a breath I did know I was holding. Shakily, I stand up, throw away my trash, and follow Marcus out the door.

Although, I can only think of that girl. It was a very small act of kindness and selflessness to her, but a great deal to me. Maybe Marcus will only hit me once or twice, maybe not at all tonight.

But all I _know_ is that somehow I need to repay that girl with the blue-gray eyes. And learn her name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAYYYY! I finished! WHHHHOOOOOOOO! Hope you enjoyed it please R&R! I'm okay with some ****criticism if I'll actually benefit from it. And I know not the best one-shot out there and that Tobias was soooooo OOC. Soooo yeah... was that a too...cheesy...ending? I guess you could say. This is my first one-shot so I do need improvement. But until my next story. PEACE HOMIES!**

** -Mel 4**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER AN

**Okay guys, so sorry this isn't a chapter. I mean my story was a one-shot. BUT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! JUST HEAR ME OUT!**

**I want to work on a new story and I have two that I really wanna write, but I have no idea which one to do. So I quickly came up with a summary for both of them. Oh! And please please please review or PM me on which one sounds more...appealing to you. Which one you would want to read. So anyways, enough of my jabbering. Here they are!**

**Perfect****: 14 year old Beatrice 'Tris' Prior's life is perfect, Dauntless Born, Dauntless Raised, and Dauntless Choosing. She has great friends and a super sweet boyfriend, Uriah. Tris's Dauntless life and love life are perfect, just until a dark blue eyed, mysterious Abnegation transfer jumps onto the net and gets Tris thinking. Is life really perfect? Fourtris.**

**Blinded:**** Tobias Eaton hasn't had the best childhood, his mother is dead, his father abuses him, and on top of all that he's been born blind. When it's time for his Choosing Ceremony Tobias is ready to get out of his gray clothes and exchange them for something else, but does any faction even want a blind boy, let alone Dauntless? Pre-Divergent AU. Tobias/Four's Initiation.**

**Now Ta-Dah! There it is. Don't worry if I don't choose the one you wanted, I will get to both. I just had a hard time on choosing which one to write. Anyways, that's all so PEACE HOMIES!**

** -Mel 4**


End file.
